


Always

by panna_acida



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Insecure Wade, Love, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4147401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panna_acida/pseuds/panna_acida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yes. I love you, and nothing can change that, not you, not the boxes, not even the time. Nothing". Said Peter closing again his eyes and moving a little, just to put his head on Wade lap and sighing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

"You know baby boy, I always watched you from the distance". Started Wade stroking the brown mussed hair, of the boy sleeping near him tangled in the sheets. "I always watched you, even before we met for real".

**[He is so romantic.]**

_【Shhh I want to hear what he is going to say!】_

**[Better then a movie...]**

_【Yes! Better then a movie, pop-corn?】_

**[FOOOOOOOOD!]**

At that little exchange between the boxes, Wade sighed trying to ignore the chit chat in his head, failing.

"You are always so cool and composed. Always ready to help the other even when people is against you." The merc sighed, moving his hand on the boy faces stroking the dark line under the closed eyes. "You are always so brave, and you don't give a fuck of what that idiot at the Daily Buggle say about you. Specially when, what you need to do is punch him real hard in the face. Ok I know you will never do something like this but sometimes... anyway what i want to say is". And here Wade stopped when Peter started to stir and move near him. Stirring and going to hug the man leg like, kind of pillow, nuzzling and sighing happy, just before starting to snore like nothing happened. And at that little gesture the merc blushed, going to cover his face. "I don't deserve you at all". Mumbled just before going to place his hand, again, on the other boy face and moving his finger in the mussed hair.

**[So?]** _【So?】_ chirped in chorus the boxes

Oh right the speech.

"So, what i was saying?" Mumbled the merc scratching with his free hand a side of his face. "Oh right! You changed me a lot in this two years, without asking nothing in return. Without pushing or forcing me in anything, and I know I’m not that simple".

**[Well, we are what we are.]**

_【YES! Crazy!!!】_

"But you never left me behind, and... and... why did you even keep up with someone like me? I mean, is clear I’m crazy, i kill people to live and i hear voice..." Wade voice broke, and a little sob escaped his lips, just the moment a warm hand reached his face catching the first tears.

"I don't need a reason to love you" started a voice just above a whisper, and thick from sleep.

And the merc startled, moved his eyes toward the boy in his arm. But what catched his eyes was a sweet smile, and eyes almost open, but filled with all the love. "You love me..." repeated Wade, going to catch the hand on his face and squeezing it between his.

"Yes. I love you, and nothing can change that, not you, not the boxes, not even the time. Nothing". Said Peter closing again his eyes and moving a little, just to put his head on Wade lap and sighing.  
"You know?" started again after few second of silence Peter, opening his eyes and looking at the man I his arms. "Actually I’m surprised you are with me, because let's face it i'm a nerd when i'm not Spiderman, and that...". The boy pointed at the corner of the room where his mask lay forgotten on the floor for the day. "Him, that or whatever is, is cooler then me" and with that the boy just shrugged.

"No, no, no, no" Started almost shouting the first words that escaped his mouth. "Baby boy you are beautiful with or without the mask, you are perfect and cool and smart and amazing". Continued with a lot of passion the merc. Moving a little just to hug the other boy and rub all over the lithe body in his arm, like a cat, making the web head chuckle.

"And with that you answered your own insecurities Wade". Ended Peter raising his head a little, just to place a little kiss on the man cheeks. Before going back to snuggle the body in his arms, still smiling.

"I" started the merc before sighing and smiling a little "You are a cheater".

"Maybe" said Peter closing his eyes "But you love me" ended giggling. "But now sleep" commanded the boy.

"Aaaaaaaaw my Petey pie" cooed Wade, sliding on the sheets just to be able to hug better the amazing boy in his arm. Remaining silent for few minute just before starting to sing with a sly smirk on his face. "And I will love you, baby..."

"Wade don't" started Peter

"And I'll be there forever and a day - Always  
I'll be there till the stars don't shine  
Till the heavens burst and  
The words don't rhyme  
And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind  
And I'll love you - Always"

"Oh my god... Wade" mumbled Peter going to bury his red face in the pillow, before punching without force the other man on the arm. "I need to wake up early tomorrow morning, so please shut up and go to sleep"

"With pleasure my dear" chirped Wade, not before going to smack with his free hand Peter ass. "Good night honey bear" sighed with an happy smile the merc, closing his eyes.

**[We are sap]**

_【But he loves it!】_

**[And we love his butt]**

_【yes!】_

**Author's Note:**

> if is not clear the song is Always by Bon Jovi, also as usual sorry for my poor english, and like all my fic no betad.


End file.
